The Orignals
by Dormontkidz
Summary: Five best friends all completely different people, will it last? Better than summary :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-_Just leave it at that. _

_**Natalie's POV**_

"Oh please." Christopher rambled on. "You couldn't beat me up even if you tried." Aaron just shrugged his shoulders at him and turned. Christopher stood at about 5"5, short blonde hair and bright blue eyes and very skinny. Though he or Aaron wouldn't admit it he couldn't take Aaron who had Christopher in height by about two inches, speed and strength, he had short hair as well but his eyes were more oceanic then Christopher's were.

"Keep telling yourself that." Derrick said to Christopher. Derrick was about 5"11 brown curly hair, Like Superman's and bright green eyes.

"Well it's true!" Christopher protested laughing.

"No it's really not." Sophia joined in. "Christopher, even I could beat your ass even if you tried." Sophia was 5"2, brown straight hair that went to her forearm, blue eyes and was really skinny.

"I don't hit girls." He rebutted.

"No dip, Sherlock. Hence why I said 'Even if you tried' "

"Just admit it, man." Derrick said to him. "If it was a fist fight, one on one with Aaron or me you'd be done."

"Oh like you guys are hard asses." He said sarcastically.

"Never said we were." Aaron finally spoke up.

"Whatever." Christopher said.

"Christopher, you're beat just keep it at that." I told him my very dark brown eyes met his bright ones, he just turned lite a cigarette.

"Anyways." I said trying to break the tension a little. "Oh yeah Derrick." I started to say he looked over at me and I went into my black drawstring bag and pulled out a box of cigarette's "You left these at my house." I tossed them to him.

"Thanks." He said and I nodded. I looked around where we were. Dormont Stadium. Even though Sophia and I go to Greentree High and the boy's go to Castle Shannon High we all grew up going to Dormont Elementary. Basically you go to the same Elementary school, go to Keystone Oak's Middle School together then in high school it splits up the richer ones with the middle to under class. Stupid I know, but I just follow the rules, kind of, I don't make them.

"Shit I have to get home." Sophia said looking at her IPhone 5. "We have school tomorrow."

"Okay we'll walk you." Derrick said.

"No seriously I just have to run for it, it's not even dark it's cool."

"But-''

"No but's!" She said and kissed him. "Bye love you."

"Love you too." He said.

"Bye guys- Natalie I'll see you in school tomorrow." Sophia said and took off.

"Have fun rich-ey!" Christopher called after her.

"Shut up." I said and lightly hit him in the head.

"You want a hug?" he said sarcastically.

"I'll slap you." I told him.

"You mad?" He started again. I just shrugged and took out a cigarette and lite it.

We all just sat there smoking, well except Aaron, and sat in silence. We all secretly enjoyed the silence, I think. It's so private at the Stadium, well back of it at least, when there's no people, you get a good view of the borough. Of course it can't last.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- _I hope she's okay._

_**Christopher's POV**_

I took a drag on my cigarette and looked at everyone. We were all sitting behind the stadium as usual, but why did something feel so wrong? So, off.

"Shit." Natalie said.

"What?" Derrick asked and everyone looked at her.

"Sophia's mom texted me and asked where she was, she left a half hour ago, it takes her ten minutes to get home." We all looked at each other stood up and ran. We got down the hill and threw our cigarette buds on the concrete; we'll come back for it. We were all running as we turned the corner we saw a figure on the ground. Aaron made it to it first.

"Soph!" Natalie called and turned her body over.

"She's knocked out." Aaron reported.

"I'll call her mom." Natalie said. Derrick picked her up and set her gently on the grass to get off the concrete, and stared trying to figure this out, like the rest of us.

"The left side of her face is red." Derrick announced. We all looked at her.

"Okay." Natalie said "Sophia's mom is going to be here soon with her dad and they're going to take her to the hospital." We all just nodded; no one really knew what to say. "I'm so sorry." I heard Derrick whisper.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing." Derrick said shaking his head. Mr. and Mrs. Misterka came faster then I actually thought. Mrs. Misterka rushed out of the car and over to her daughter Mr. Misterka right behind her.

"What happened?!" Mrs. Misterka cried over her daughter's body.

"We don't know." Aaron admitted.

"Come on." Mr. Misterka said trying to keep calm. He picked up Sophia and set her in the back of their car, how I'm not sure I couldn't see but they were in and out. Well, I see why.

_**Derrick's POV**_

The Misterka's drove away, with unconcious Sophia in the back. This was my fault. I shouldn't have let her go alone, whatever happened, I could've prevented it….right?

"Derrick?" Natalie said quietly.

"Yeah?" I croaked out.

"You okay?" She asked her eyes locked on me.

"Yeah."

"She's going to be okay." Aaron said to me and I nodded.

"Come on." Aaron said. "Let's go back to my house; we're all just shook up."

"Yeah." Christopher said. I stood up and walked with everyone.

"It's going to be okay Derrick." Natalie said quietly a few minutes later.

"I know." I lied. How can they assure that? We don't know that. We don't even know what the hell happened. We made it to Aaron's house in five minutes, across from baseball field. We all walked through the door of the kitchen and took off our shoes.

"Hey mom." Aaron greeted his mother.

"Hi Mrs. Richards." Christopher said in a happy voice.

"Hi." Natalie said quietly.

"Hello Mrs. Richards how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good Derrick how are you?" She said warmly back

"I'm good." I said smiling.

We all followed Aaron into his decently sized living room.

"Ugh, I don't want to school tomorrow." Natalie whined trying to think of something to say.

"What's wrong Palashoff? The other rich kids get mad too easily?"

"F*** off Christopher." She said.

"Make me." He said and Natalie stood right up face to face with Christopher. She was skinnier then he was same height as Sophia, her blonde hair with purple streaks came down to her forearm and her dark brown eyes were locked on him. I stood up and pulled Natalie away by her arm

"Okay guys." I said. "We've had a long day let's all be nice here." Natalie snatched her arm off my grip and continued to look at him. "Guys seriously…" Aaron began. "Just stop." Natalie looked around and sat back down as did Christopher. It got silent, not the good kind either, the really awkward kind. We watched a few _Total Blackout_ episodes to try to break some tension but nothing really worked. I couldn't stop thinking about Sophia. Had it been horrible? Had it just been a freak accident? Had it been something so much worse? None the less whatever it is, I hope she's okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-"_I'm a mother f****** airplane!"_

_**Aaron's POV**_

I sat at lunch with Christopher and Derrick in the middle section of the lunch room, Derrick alternated between us and his other friends, just his way of a solution. I never had a problem with it though. Derrick was just staring into his food off in another world.

"You okay?" I asked breaking the silence of our table.

"What?" Derrick asked snatching his head up.

"I asked if you were okay." I told him.

"Oh yeah…just thinking about Sophia."

"Why don't you ask Natalie and see if she's in school?"

"I don't have my phone on me."

"Okay I'll do it." I said and pulled out my phone, Natalie always had her phone on her at school.

**To: Natalie**

** Message: Hey if Sophia in school today?**

"Now we wait." I said.

"I'm a mother f****** airplane!" I called out so randomly and Christopher and Derrick looked at me like I was so dumb and I couldn't help but laugh.

**1 new message! **

** From: Natalie**

** Message: No but I'm going to her house after school. I'll keep you guys updated, kool?**

**To: Natalie**

** Message: Sure meet us at the Stadium at like 5ish?  
**

** 1 new message!**

** From: Natalie**

** Message: Sure, got to go see you guys later.**

"Natalie is going to her house later so we'll see what's up then." I told Derrick and he just nodded.

"Hey Aaron." I heard from behind me. Faith Hill. "I'm really excited to see your hockey game on Wednesday." She said sounding interested.

"Thanks." I said not really knowing what else to say.

"You play center right?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered. She smiled pushing her red hair out of her face showing the dark brown in her eyes.

"Well I hope you win." She finished and walked away and sat back down with her friends.

"AAAAAWWWWW YEAH!" Christopher commented. "Get some Aaron!"

"Shut up Christopher." I told him I looked over and Derrick was laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"N-nothing." Derrick said covering his hand over his mouth trying to stop laughing.

"Okay then." I said letting them crack up over themselves.

_**Sophia's POV**_

I was lying in bed watching the ceiling above me, last night was…unreal.

"Sophia?" My mother quietly said poking her head through my room door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Natalie's here to see you if you want."

"Yeah sure, let her in." I gestured and Natalie stood at the doorframe leaning on the left side arms crossed.

"Why hello." I said smiling she smiled and nodded and came to sit with on my bed.

"You scared us." Natalie began. "Bad."

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"What even happened?" She asked.

"It was like a flashback." I started to admit and I realized my mother was probably listening in. "When was the last time you had a cigarette?" I asked.

"Before school." She answered. "Since when have you been concerned about that?"

"Here let's go on my mini patio." I said getting up and opening the glass of my room to the third story balcony for my room and closing the door behind Natalie. Natalie leaned back on the beam of the balcony and lite a cigarette trying to make the smoke not blow in my face.

"So what happened anyways?" Natalie said taking a drag on her cigarette.

"Well…" I began.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-…_Just wait until tomorrow_

_**Derrick's POV**_

"Where the hell is Natalie?!" Christopher screamed out of boredom.

"For the hundredth time, she said she'll be here later." Aaron jumped in.

"I'm bored!" Christopher screamed and dropped to the grass.

"Go smoke or something."

"I don't have any I need to get more from my mom! Derrick do you have any?"

"I'm kind of smoking my last one." I said holding his lite cigarette in the air. "You got money?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell Natalie to go get you some."

"But I'm stupid." Christopher admitted. "NATALIE GET ME CIGARETTE'S!" I screamed.

"Dumbass are you high?!" Aaron asked.

"Drugs are bad for you." Christopher said.

"You don't say?" Aaron sarcastically said and Christopher started cracking up.

"Hey guys." Natalie said walking up to us.

"Yyaayy." Christopher said walking up to Natalie and leaning on her. "You answered my calls."

"Taylor are you high?" Natalie asked him.

"Drugs are bad for you." He answered.

"Guys." Natalie said looking at us.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"His mom told me he wanted him home on the way anyways and I was going to pick up some cigarettes from her so I'll take him home."

"Wait get me a pack?" I said and gave her money.

"Sure." She said and put the money in her pocket and left with Christopher, leaving Aaron and I in question.

**Incoming Call!**

** Sophia3333**

"Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

"Hey Derrick!" She said sounding so happy.

"What's up?"  
"I just wanted you to know that I was okay."

"Oh well, that's good."

"Yeah"

"So you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys at the stadium?"

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah its fine, I promise my mother said it was okay."

"Well if it's okay then sure see you then."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too bye." I told her and hung up. Natalie came back up the hill to meet us, a few minutes later it was fast but then again, Christopher lived half way at the block.

"Here" She said and tossed me a box of cigarettes.

"Thanks." I told her.

"Yep." I took out a cigarette and lit it letting the smoke blow into the air. "Damn I need to quit smoking." I said.

"Yeah you guys are getting slower as the days go on." Aaron jumped in.

"Well there's that, and the fact that I don't want to get lung cancer either, smoking is a terrible habit."

"Then just quit." Natalie said smoking a cigarette herself.

"You know it's not that easy."

"Yeah I know, but I also have no intention of quitting, so there's that."

"Well I don't want cancer, and I want my teeth to stay a reasonable color."

"That's why I get my teeth bleached and the whitener pens."

"You can afford it."

"Good point."

"Hey guys!" Sophia said smiling sitting next to us.

"Hey." I said and got up and kissed her. Natalie blew the smoke out of her mouth. "Hiya." She said and did a small wave.

"Hey." Aaron gestured

"How's everyone's day going?" She said smiling.

"It's life." Was Natalie's answer and dragged her cigarette.

"Natalie life is a wonderful thing and is meant to be treasured each and every day." She just shrugged and dragged her cigarette again which meant, 'I'm not commenting on this because I don't want to argue with you.'

"I'm with Sophia." I said. "Life is sacred."

"I guess its how you look at it." Aaron said.

"Where's Christopher?" Sophia asked.

"He had to go home." Natalie said flatly.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know his mom just told me to send him home."

"Was he high?" I asked.

"No, he's just dumb didn't you figure that out by now?" Lie. You can easily tell when Natalie lies, any of us can. Is just because she sucks at it or we just know her so well? Probably both. We walked over to the rocks which are just under the stands of the stadium where they have a mountain of rocks and we just toss them to the bottom.

We sat to the top of the rocks, not very comfortable, oh well. We all sat in silence as Natalie was finishing off her cigarette, Aaron was staring off into the distance and Sophia was next to me my arm around her. "I love you." She whispered and smiled. "I love you too beautiful." I told her and kissed her. She smiled warmly at me.

"So what happened?" I asked her and everyone looked over at her.

"I don't remember. You guys know more than me." She admitted.

"How long have you guys even been together?" Natalie asked changing the subject.

"Two years tomorrow." We both answered.

"Awe, you taking her somewhere special Derrick?"

"Of course, but she still doesn't get to know where."

"I'm so excited Derrick!" She told me smiling. She's such a bundle of sunshine, just wait until tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-_Oh shit._

_**Sophia's POV**_

"You look adorable!" My mother told me when I walked downstairs for my date. "Two years is a long time to be with someone." "The dress looks gorgeous on you." Natalie complimented.

"Thank you. I feel pretty." I said looking at my teal blue dress with all the sparkles that I just loved. "These are going to get everywhere." I laughed referring to the sparkles. "Two years." I said to myself smiling.

"Derrick's here!" Natalie said looking at her phone. I got chills, I was so excited. There was a knock at the door.

"I got it." My mother told us.

"Hi Derrick." I heard my mother warmly greet him from the other room.

"Hi Mrs. Misterka how are you?"

"I'm doing well."

"That's good."

"Sophia is in the living room."

"Thank you." Derrick walked into the living room with a bouquet of red and white roses in his suite.

"For the most beautiful girl in the world." He said handing me the roses, I could've cried.

"Awe Derrick. Thank you."

"You're welcome, you look lovely." I was staring at him blushing like an idiot when I realized it.

"Oh- Thanks. You look so cute in your suit." I told him and he blushed.

"Well love birds I have to get going." Natalie said.

"Oh so soon? I thought you wanted pictures?" I asked.

"I do, but I'm late to- Get me hair dyed."

"What color?"

"Green, along with purple."

"Oh, bye." I said smiling.

"Bye Natalie." Derrick said.

"Bye guys, thanks for letting me over Mrs. Misterka."

"Anytime Natalie." My mother told her and she left.

"Well we should probably get going; I would hate to be late." Derrick told me.

"Okay." I said picking up my purse.

"Bye mom." I said about to walk out the door.

"Bye Mrs. Misterka."

"Bye guys, be good."

"Always am." I told her and we walked out the door. "Where too?"

_**Natalie's POV**_

I walked onto the porch in front of me and knocked on the door.

"Palashoff!" Christopher greeted answering the door.

"What's up Taylor?" I asked.

"Mom left for work, she said she doesn't care, she left you cigarettes too."

"Awesome." I said and his hand motioned for me to come in.

I walked in and sat on his couch and he sat on the one adjacent from it. "Oh yeah, by the way…" I started but stood up and jumped on his couch and grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him. "Why the hell were you getting high and going to see the group when you were high?!"  
"Because I'm stupid!" He pleaded.

"That's why I do it with you dumbass."

"Good point."

"My mom doesn't have any more weed, she said she'll get more tonight."

"Wednesday's our weed day."

"I know, she said if we really wanted we could the alcohol."

"I don't know Taylor. Weed is one thing, but alcohol?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then we won't. We'll just chill here."

"Okay!" Christopher said jumping over to the other couch and lighting a cigarette. I pulled one out and lite one myself.

"So Aaron's at his hockey game and the love birds are on a date?" Christopher asked making rings with his smoke.

"Yep." I said dragging on mine. "She looked nice though. I'm happy they have each other."

"Yeah I guess. Then you have Aaron when girls practically throw themselves at his feet."

"Why do you let it bother you? Who cares? He's one of the top Hockey players. He plays like every sport; no duh girls are going to be on him."

"It doesn't. It's just weird that all the guys have a girl, or many I should add and I don't."

"I guess if you look at it that way." I said dragging on my cigarette. Stress goes in, problems go out, at least that's the only form of help I can get. We sat back and watched pointless movies just so we could make stupid comments about them.

"Hheeyy." Ms. Graff (His parents are divorced) said walking through the door.

"Mom you're drunk again." Christopher said.

"Heeyyyy." She said laughing. "You're the one smmmoking in your house!"

"Mom you're smoking now." He said and she looked at her cigarette and started laughing again.

"Mom go to bed." Christopher said dragging his cigarette then setting it down on the ash tray. He stood up and took the cigarette from her hand and set that one in the ash tray as well. "C'mon." He said grabbing her arm and slowly going up the stairs.

"Is it bed time?" She asked him drowsily.

"Yeah it's bed time." He told her. "Natalie." He called and I stood at the bottom of the staircase in case she fell. He slowly went up the stairs holding her arm while she followed holding the railing for dear life. They made it to the top and I heard the small murmuring of Christopher talking to her and then the door shutting.

"She's good." He said coming down the stairs.

"Good." I said and he walked back over to sit on the couch.

_Knock! Knock!_ The door went off.

"Can you get that?" Christopher asked. I sighed and got up and unlocked the door.

"Hey Derrick." I said smiling.

"Hi." He said returning the smile.

"Who is it?!" Christopher called from the living room.

"Derrick!" I said back.

"I am Derrick!" Derrick called

"Derrick!" Christopher yelled and suddenly appeared and jumped on Derrick. "Hello!" Derrick said setting Christopher down. We went back to the living room and sat down on the couches. Christopher offered him and cigarette and he shook his head.

"What?" Christopher said dragging his own. "Rich-ey doesn't want you smoking?"

"No, I don't want to, I'm trying to quit."

"Well that's good I guess." Christopher said shrugging his shoulders.

"So how'd the date go?" I asked trying to change the subject; I knew Sophia would tell me everything regardless.

"It was really good."

"Where did you take her?"

"Oh I took her on a dinner cruise."

"Fancy."

"Oh yeah it was really nice, she had a really good time."

"What'd you get her?" Christopher jumped in making rings once again.

"I got her a dinner cruise and you expect me to get her something else?" He said and Christopher and I just gave him a look like 'It's you.' "Well I got her a birthstone necklace with a ring to match it."

"Awe."

"Yeah she-''

"Christopher!" I heard his mother call.

"What!?" He yelled staring at the ceiling.

"I got your weed!" Oh shit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- 

"What weed?" Derrick asked us flatly.

"Dude, she's wasted." Christopher explained.

"Oh." Derrick didn't look completely convinced.

"Christopher!" Christopher's mother said stumbling down the stairs. "Iii have the weed!" She said throwing a bag of weed at him but the bag went straight to the floor.

"Mom c'mon back to bed."

"But it's not nap time!"

"Yes it is."

"Where's your father? Why hasn't he come home from work?" Christopher had discomfort on his face. "He doesn't live here mom." Christopher told her and grabbed her by her arm and started to go up the stairs. "G-get off!" She said when they made it half way up the stairs and pushed on his chest and Christopher stumbling down. Derrick and I went over to him.

"Chris you okay?" Derrick asked pulling him up.

"Yeah I'm fine." He told us. "What the hell is your problem?!" He screamed at his mother.

"Chris!" I screamed at him then my voice tone went down. "Screaming at a drunken person will do nothing, she won't remember anything."

"I don't care!" He told me. "Why do I have to put up with her drunk ass every other night when she comes home from work?!"

"Hey Chris." Christopher's little sister said. "Why is our mom passed out on the staircase?"

"She's drunk, Grace what else?" she just shrugged.

"Chris we should probably get your mom in bed." Derrick said.

"Help me?"

"Yeah." The boys walked over the Christopher's mom's body carefully lifting her up.

"You guys need help?" I asked.

"No we're good." Derrick told me. They took her up the staircase and back in her bed. I checked my phone 7:45 PM.

"Hey guys I have to get going." I told them.

"I'll walk with you; I should probably be getting home too." Derrick said.

"Bye guys." Christopher said.

"Bye."

"Bye Chris." We said and walked out the door and onto the sidewalk. Derrick pulled out a cigarette and lite it.

"I thought you were quitting?" I asked.

"Trying to, I'm going to start smoking less and less each day."

"Oh, that makes sense, well that means I can smoke, I didn't want to smoke in front of you." I said opening my new pack of cigarettes pulling one out and lighting it."

"I mean I just don't want to." Derrick continued. "It's unhealthy, it's expensive and I just don't want to."

"Expense means nothing for me." I told him dragging my cigarette.

"Well yes, you have a rich family."

"Yeah I know, it seems like it helps stress."

"I feel like that's just in our heads." I see what he meant. Derrick and I had a best friend relationship no one would understand, that we don't even understand. We both shared the same interests: Psychology, Guidance, etc. I don't know, it's just us. We are two different people: I'm stubborn, he's flexible, He's tall, I'm short, yet we have the same core set of mind, we listen to each other, we help each other and other people as much as we can.

"Maybe, in a weird way, I like smoking, I don't know." I honestly told him.

"I'm not going against that, but I'm not supporting it either."

"Yeah I understand." We made up to the bottom our street (We nine houses from each other)

"Bye Natalie." He told me.

"Bye." I said and kept walking up the hill to my house. I made it up in less than two minutes burned out my cigarette putting it into the outside ash tray, took off my shoes and rolled down my sleeves for my hoodie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-_"I can whisper too!"_

_**Aaron's POV**_

"Hey Aaron." I heard from next me. I turned my locker door to see Faith once again.

"Hi." I told her softly.

"So you did really well at the game."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, so I was wondering, do you wanna hang out sometime?"

"Sure if you want."

"Tomorrow?" She asked smiling.

"Sure."

"Great! After school I'll meet you outside!"

"Okay." I said and she waved and walked over to her crowd of friends.

"What are you doing with _her_?" Christopher asked from behind me.

"She just wanted to hang out." I admitted.

"Dude you're a hockey star!"

"And?"  
"She's hot as hell!"

"What's you point?"

"The point is: GET SOME!"

"F*** you. It's not like that." I told him and closed my locker.

"Dude 'hanging out' with a girl like that? And you're going to tell me nothing is going to happen." He asked

"Whatever." I finished and walked up the stairs.

_**Derrick's POV**_

"Hey gorgeous." I told Sophia when she came up on the hill of the stadium.

"Hi." She said smiling and greeted me with a kiss.

"Where's Aaron?" Natalie asked.

"Oh he's out with Faith."

"Again?" Natalie asked. "Damn they're like joined at the hip. How long have they been hanging out, like three weeks?"

"I think a month."

"Damn, are they dating yet?"

"Um to be honest-''

"Hey guys." Aaron said coming up the hill holding the hands with Faith.

"Hi!" Sophia happily greeted.

"Hi." Faith said back smiling.

"I'm Sophia." She gestured

"I'm Faith."

"Hey Faith." Christopher said.

"Hey." I told her.

"Hi everyone."

"Hi." Faith said looking at Natalie. Natalie did a small wave.

"I'm Faith." She told Natalie.

"Natalie."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. So you're Aaron's girlfriend?"

"Well that was what I was going to tell you guys." Aaron jumped in. "I figured Sophia and Natalie should meet her when we were dating so Sophia, Natalie this is my girlfriend Faith, Faith, Sophia and Natalie."

"So do you play any sports?" Sophia asked trying to start a conversation.

"I'm a cheerleader." She told her.

"Oh, I'm in the marching band. I'm a kaydeen, but I'm switching to flute next season."

"Oh nice, the kaydeens at your school are so good."

"Awe thanks."

"Christopher do you play any sports?"

"I'm a saxophone in the marching band."

"What about you Derrick?"

"No sports aren't really my thing, none the less I go see every band event I can."

"Natalie?"

"I'm in the marching band and I swim."

"Oh what do you play?"

"Trumpet."

"Oh cool!" She said almost as bubbly as Sophia can be…wait no one can possibly be as bubbly and sunshiny as my beautiful girlfriend. "Natalie you don't seem like the sport type." Faith said trying to carry out a conversation and Natalie shrugged.

"So does anyone care if I smoke?" Christopher asked. Everyone shook their head no. "Derrick are you sure?" I have been a week without a cigarette. "Yeah it's cool." I told him. I can do it; they just taste so nasty to me now. I was dedicated on quitting so the rest just fell through. "Anyone have a lighter?" Christopher asked.

"Here" Natalie said tossing the lighter over to Christopher after she lite hers.

"Wait." Faith went on. "What are your last names?"

"Richards." Aaron said smiling.

"I knew that." She said laughing a little.

"McLaughlin." I told her

"Misterka." Sophia said.

"Taylor." Christopher told her.

"Palashoff." Natalie finished.

"Okay so it's Christopher Taylor, Aaron Richards, Natalie Palashoff, Derrick McLaughlin and Sophia Misterka?"

"Right." I told her.

"Awesome." She said smiling. I looked over at Christopher and Natalie and they were whispering to each other cocking their heads at everyone else.

"I can whisper too!" I said in a whisper voice that everyone could hear and we all laughed.

"So Faith." Aaron said. "You wanted to meet my friends, here they are."

"It's so nice to meet them baby."

"Whoa we're already on nicknames? Damn Aaron three hours that's a record." Christopher joked.

"Well Sophia I'm glad you're doing better." Faith told Sophia. Sophia squinted her eyes and shot her head over to Aaron and he shrugged.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know with your head." She said.

"Oh…thanks." She said faking a smile.

"Yeah, but It's good that you and Derrick have worked things out." She said. Sophia's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"Well Cheyenne Carter told me about the whole thing, honestly I'm just glad you're okay, assuming your family dropped the charges."

"What is she talking about?" Natalie asked her voice like steel. We were all looking at Sophia and she had tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't Derrick, Faith." She cleared.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Faith apologized.

"It's okay."

"What is she talking about love?" I asked Sophia looking her wrapped under my arm.

"The night..." Sophia began tears running down her face Natalie went over to sit on the other side of her burning out her cigarette.

"The night I left you guys…there was this guy…he- he grabbed my arm and- and cupped his hand over my mouth and pulled a knife to my through, told me 'if I ran over or screamed he would stab me'" he blurted. "I started crying and he told me I was too pretty to cry. Then I saw a headlight to a car. He let go and hit me. I-I fell on the ground and he ran away." She was crying more into my shoulder.

"You're okay." I whispered to her. Natalie gave Faith a look like 'you HAD to bring this up.' We all sat in silence to let her get what she needed out. One thing we are all good at, is listening.


End file.
